A Perfect Moment in the Chaos
by 3dogs1451
Summary: One-shot for now. AU set season five premiere. Luke doesn't go to Maine after the test-run, so Luke and Lorelai meet up at the diner that night.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did season seven would be a whole lot different.

Lorelai drove back to Stars Hollow with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She could not believe that her perfect daughter would do something so stupid and act so immaturely about it. She was an adult, but she certainly wasn't acting like one. What happened to her daughter? She used to listen and respect Lorelai's opinions and take her advice, but now she seems to want nothing to do with her. She sighed as she drove through the town square. In the distance she saw Luke cleaning up tables in the diner, and she remembered that they were supposed to meet up that night to discuss their relationship. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and Luke. She was so blind before, but that kiss meant something. The previous night started out so perfectly. She wasn't sure what she had wanted until he kissed her. It was clear that her and Luke were meant to be more than friends. She parked the Jeep outside the Diner and knocked on the glass door. Luke smiled at her with a surprised expression and quickly let her in.

"Lorelai I wasn't sure if you were coming over" He said still smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just got back from dropping Rory off at the airport. I know its late, and you are closing, so maybe I should just come back tomorrow. Its just Rory is in Europe and I remembered that we were supposed to meet up, but its probably too late now so I'll see you later" Lorelai rambled as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Luke grabbed her arm, "I didn't mean you should go. I am happy you came over" Lorelei smiled. "What do mean Rory is in Europe?" Luke questioned.

"Its a long story, but basically Rory and I got into a fight last night. That's why I didn't come back to the inn for a while. Now Rory decided to spend summer with my mother in Europe" Lorelei explained.

"You are fighting with Rory! Are you okay? I know how upset you get when you two aren't talking"

"I'm okay but I don't really want to talk about it. I came over because I wanted to see you" Luke smiled and was about to respond when Kirk knocked on the door.

"Hey Luke? Are you still open?" He asked through the door.

"No! Get out of here Kirk!" Luke responded rolling his eyes. "Lets go upstairs so we can talk" He explained and they walked up to Luke's apartment. They sat on the couch quietly for a moment before Lorelai broke the silence, "We kissed"

"Yes we covered that on the phone"

"Right so I guess the next question would be, will there be a continuation of last night in the future" Lorelai asked with a cautious tone.

"There will be if thats what you want because its all I have ever wanted" Luke replied meeting her eyes. Lorelai didn't waste anymore time. She leaned in to kiss him and the spark from the previous night was restored. When they broke the kiss Lorelai replied, "I think its what I have always wanted too"

"Okay then. Are you free for dinner tomorrow?" He asked with growing confidence.

"Yeah I should be"

"Okay then its a date" Lorelai smiled at the word date and nodded. Just then, Lorelai noticed a something sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room. After further examination of the object she gasped, "You have _The Godfather_ on DVD? _''_

"Oh that? I think Rory bought that for Jess to watch years ago, and he left it here"

"Ugh! He just left it here? You Danes men have no respect for classic movies" Lorelai said putting the movie in the DVD player.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to watch this movie since it has obviously been neglected for years on that shelf"

"You are a crazy woman"

"Yeah but you so like me" Lorelai teased.

"Oh yeah I guess I'm pretty crazy too" Lorelai sat next to Luke on the couch. Neither of them were quite sure what to do. Lorelai moved in closer to Luke which prompted him to wrap his arm around her. They couldn't help but notice how perfect it seemed to fit there. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder, and the two of them watched the movie together.

The next morning Luke woke up to find Lorelai entangled in his arms on the couch. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. For so many years, he had imagined waking up next to her, and he was amazed that it was actually happening. It felt so right, and Luke finally realized something he had known all along. Luke was in love with Lorelai. He softly kissed her forehead and smiled. He looked over at his alarm clock, and it read 6:30 am. He decided to let Ceaser open the diner and he went back to sleep.

An hour later, Lorelai woke up confused, but quickly realized her and Luke had fallen asleep watching the movie. She stared at him for a moment, and she felt an overwhelming joy. It was unlike anything she had ever felt with someone. She hadn't felt it with Max or Christopher and definitely not Jason. She realized that she was in love with Luke. After all this time, she had finally figured it out. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the perfect moment that she was sharing with her diner owner.


End file.
